


Liar Liar Pants On Fire

by shingeki_no_llama



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingeki_no_llama/pseuds/shingeki_no_llama
Summary: Yuuri’s (not-so-secret) secret gay crush on Victor is discovered after Victor storms into his room unannounced!  How will his idol and newfound coach react?  Hint: he will be very touched *wink*





	

Yuuri Katsuki was a lot of things - he was resilient, he was muddleheaded, he was strong.But the one definite thing Yuuri was not was: gay.Yuuri was not gay _at all_ \- he was definitely anything but gay.Okay, maybe he lied a little bit: he was a teeny weeny itsy bitsy gay.Scratch that idea: he was so fucking gay that streams of rainbows practically poured out from his ears.

 

Even a blind man could see that Katsuki Yuuri was a hundred percent crazy infatuated with Victor Nikiforov - and by “crazy” he meant that at this point in time, he would literally pay to suck Victor off.

 

Minako-sensei, and practically everyone around Yuuri, would tease him endlessly about the huge gay crush he had and well, Yuuri, had nothing to defend him against the vicious but lighthearted taunting.The billion posters he had plastered around his bedroom, the look of endearment and wonder in his eyes as he watched Victor skate on TV, the poodle he had named after him were all testaments to his infatuation.

 

So imagine Yuuri’s shock when he saw Victor butt naked in the hot spring - his family’s hot spring, but more importantly _his_ hot spring.The first thought running through Yuuri’s mind was: _oh god, I am so going to collect this water that_ the _Victor Nikiforov had bathed in_.The second thought he had was: _I am so jealous of this water_.

 

“Yuuri, from today on, I am going to be your coach,”Victor announced on his own, standing up to reveal god-sculpted abs and the world’s finest chest.The words had barely reached his subconsciousness as Yuuri furiously tried to feast his eyes on Victor’s cock, but alas, the blasted sculpture was in the way.

 

“Yuuri?” Victor had called out, confused at Yuuri’s lack of response, “I hope that sits well with you.”Victor waded from behind the sculpture through the water with ease to lessen the gap between the two, and Yuuri’s blood ran cold.There it was, the magnificent member, hanging limply strong and unabashed.Yuuri’s mouth watered slightly.The pink head, the long and thick shaft, the beautiful curvature of his balls - they would fit oh so well in his mouth.

 

At this point in time, Victor was out of the hot spring and on dry land, busy wiping himself off with a towel and robing his impeccable body with a kimono.And all this time, Yuuri could not bring himself to utter a single word.Victor took his silence as a refusal and frowned slightly.“I understand this is a shock to you.Do take your time to reconsider my proposal.” Victor whispered huskily and Yuuri felt shivers down his spine.How could someone use the word ‘proposal’ so freely? _How could someone sound so impossibly sexy?_

 

Victor stalked off and Yuuri felt himself gurgling out a reply, his voice unstable after that mind-blowingly amazing encounter. _YES!_ his voice called out internally _OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO BE MY COACH!_ But try as he might, the words failed to tumble out and so, Victor exited the hot spring and into wherever of the Katsuki Residence.

 

Yuuri blamed himself for his cowardice.Minako-sensei always told him that one day his cowardice would get the better of him - but he never expected his cowardice to influence his life like _this._ He trudged back to his bedroom defeatedly, absentmindedly yelping out an insignificant greeting to the posters of Victor on his wall, a habit he had nurtured to help him cope with VWS (Victor Withdrawal Syndrome). 

 

Burrowing himself in his pillow, he groaned. _There_ , he blew his once in a million chance to get Victor, his long term idol, as his personal coach.He thought grimly to himself, “I bet Victor is on his way out of the Katsuki Residence as I lay here on my bed, I bet he has lost what little faith he has in me, if there was any to begin with”.

 

Wallowing in sorrow, he decided to indulge himself in a pity-wank, sadly a habit he, too, has nurtured over the years.Turning over such that his back lay on his bed, he dipped his hands into the band of his boxers, rubbing his thumb over the tip of the head in circular motions.A moan escaped his lips and through half-lidded eyes, he fixed his gaze upon his posters of Victor.His breath hitched involuntarily as he replayed the incidents that happened earlier with the real Victor in his head, envisioning Victor’s cock, pink erect nipples, broad shoulders eagerly. 

 

“Ah, Victor,” the cry escaped his lips and his pace quickened.He could feel himself nearing climax and he gave a hungry grunt, thrusting his hips into nothingness anxiously.“Victor!Victor!Victor!” Yuuri found himself calling out as hot streams of cum shot out of his cock, staining his prized posters on the wall with his seed.Yuuri panted heavily for a few more seconds and later, retracted his hand from his boxers, precariously putting his cock back to its rightful position and finally, turning over to reach for a tissue to wipe off the inevitable mess.

 

Just then, the handle to his room turned and the door opened swiftly with a click and there, standing there, before him was Victor-fucking-Nikiforov robed in nothing but a translucent kimono. 

 

Yuuri’s eyes dilated and he let out a long high-pitched scream. _How long hadVictor been standing by the door?_ Yuuri’s eyes darted furiously to the cum stain on the wall and gulped, praying furtively that this was _not_ happening.

 

“Hey,” Victor said tentatively, slowly pacing into his room. _Shit shit shit…did he hear what I was doing?_ “I just wanted to ask if you had changed your mind.” _Okay..it’s cool he didn’t hear anything.No way would he be so calm if he heard._

 

Victor smirked, his lips curling upwards, climbing onto the bed with a feral glint in his eyes.“I hope I wasn’t _disturbing_ anything.” _Fuck.He definitely knew._

 

Yuuri trembled.“Haha what?D-Disturbing? No, I wasn’t doing anything!” he lied through his teeth desperately.Victor visibly glanced at the cum stain on the poster of him and Yuuri followed his line of sight with a hiccup.Trying to salvage the situation, Yuuri opened his mouth, “U-Um I can expla-” but he was cut short by a _slurp_.

 

Slurp?Yuuri couldn’t believe his eyes.Mere inches in front of him, Victor’s mouth was on the side of his wall, eagerly lapping up the cum on the poster, face flushed with desire, making _illegal_ wanton noises.These noises, Yuuri noticed with a gasp, were all meant for Yuuri himself, all meant for Yuuri to savour.

 

Victor released his mouth from the poster, a thick string of saliva bridging the two and licked his lips.“You like me don’t you, Yuuri Katsuki?” he asked, but it sounded more like an accusation.The usage of hiss full name made the boy shudder with desire, every single syllables sending jolts to his cock.

 

But still, Yuuri was nothing but a coward.

 

“N-No I don’t,” Yuuri stammered, obviously lying.Victor let out a soft hum, positioning his face a few centimetres away from Yuuri’s, a distance that Yuuri found strangely comfortable. 

 

“You’re a liar, Yuuri,” Victor muttered harshly beside his ear, hot breath ghosting Yuuri’s skin, “And I don’t favour liars.”In one swift motion, Victor pushed a yelping Yuuri down onto the bed and with one hand, Victor stripped himself of the kimono he was wearing, revealing beautiful and tantalising pectorals and even more mesmerising, his cock, which was already leaking with precum.“I have no choice but to _make_ you tell me the truth.”

 

Yuuri felt raw fear coursing through him at that moment.The Victor on top of him was not one that he, nor anyone, was acquainted with - it wasn’t the Victor he saw in interviews, it wasn’t the Victor he saw in the skating rink, it was a Victor so ferocious that it had not been broadcasted to the masses. 

 

And Yuuri was absolutely thrilled that he got to experience a part of Victor that no one else had ever seen.It was almost _intimate_.

 

Victor reached his hand underneath Yuuri’s shirt, his fingers ignoring his tummy and instead giving full attention to his nipples.They twisted, and massaged and rubbed, forcing Yuuri to squirm under his grasp, his moans uncontrollable.“Shhh…Yuuri.We don’t want anybody to hear you, do we?” Victor teased, his hands still focused on tormenting his nipples.

 

His fingers stopped all of a sudden and Yuuri naively believed the ordeal was over.Later did he know that those nefarious fingers were locating their next target area: this time, his pants.Deftly, Victor shoved Yuuri’s pants down, along with his boxers, and up sprung Yuuri’s cock shamelessly.Victor chuckled and Yuuri felt self-conscious, all of a sudden.

 

“What?” Yuuri questioned childishly. 

 

“Nothing,” Victor replied, humour tinting his pupils, “I just find Yuuri so cute and delicious.”Without warning, Victor jammed a lubricated finger into Yuuri’s throbbing hole and Yuuri let out a shriek, tears welling in his eyes. 

 

“Yuuri, are you okay?Do you want me to stop?” Victor asked, worry tracing his voice as he wiped away Yuuri’s tears with his free hand.The boy grunted and shook his head, signalling it was okay to continue.Victor heaved a sigh of relief and proceeded to put another finger in.

 

“So back to the main question, Yuuri, who do you like?” Victor asked.Yuuri whimpered in pleasure, refusing to answer. 

 

“No one!”

 

Victor saw red and instinctively, he curled his fingers inwards abruptly, hitting the spongy walls of Yuuri’s hole.Yuuri spasmed and spat out in a voice so needy it was almost music to the ears, “Victor!” 

 

“What was that?I couldn’t hear you properly,” Victor teased, licking Yuuri’s inner thigh.

 

Yuuri thrashed about, whining a little.“It’s you!Victor!I like you!I love you!” Yuuri confessed, sweat trickling down his face.A satisfied grin spread across Victor’s well-made face as he leaned over to shower Yuuri’s neck with an abundance of fleeting kisses, each with varying pressure.Yuuri moaned at the display of affection.

 

“I love you too, Yuuri.Now, do you want me to put it in?” 

 

Yuuri nodded his head, his eyes lolling about.

 

“That’s no good, Yuuri.You have to tell me explicitly,” Victor announced in a measured tone, “How about you beg in your cute voice _I want your huge cock to fill me up_?”Yuuri blushed. _How could Victor say such things so easily?_

 

Knowing Yuuri’s endearing shyness, Victor thrusted a third finger into his hole and Yuuri’s resolve shattered instantly, “Yes, Victor! Yes!I want you to leave me a trembling hot mess, slick with your cum and monster cock!”The outburst honestly shocked Victor quite a bit and it took him awhile to recover from Yuuri’s sheer honesty.

 

“As you wish, my beloved,” Victor muttered, removing all three fingers from Yuuri.Yuuri whined at the sudden loss of warmth but it was short lived for Victor quickly pumped his cock into Yuuri at an expert angle, thrusting in and out of him in measured intoxicating paces, each time hitting the prostate perfectly.Yuuri arched his back in time to Victor’s thrusts, the moans and groans of the couple indistinguishable in the enclosed area.

 

“Oh fuck, Yuuri!” Victor grunted, “You’re so tight!”Yuuri’s mind was a blur - all he could think of was _Victor, Victor, Victor_.The pace of the thrusts quickened and in a barely audible strained voice, Victor exclaimed, “Yuuri!Let’s cum together!”Yuuri nodded but the motion was lost to the strenuous rocking of the bed.“Ah!” the pair cried out in unison and in that moment, they truly became one, both in mind and in body.Powerful shots of white cum shot out of their cocks, raining upon them as they were drenched in their own fluids - sweat and cum mixing in together.

 

They panted heavily, coming down from the high of their orgasms, not quite registering the severity of their actions.Falling back onto the bed beside Yuuri with a thud, Victor locked eyes with Yuuri and hazel irises stared back into fierce passionate silver ones with vigour.Without breaking eye contact, their hands found each other, their fingers mingling in an intricate pattern that trespassed everything in the world.In that wild moment of heaving chests and dripping perspiration, it seemed like time had stopped for the two of them as they lost themselves in each other’s eyes. 

 

Yuuri gave Victor a reassuring smile, a smile that encompassed the love he had stored away for him for more than 7 years,a smile that seemed to wipe all queries off Victor’s mind, a smile that promised a warm and fulfilling future ahead of the two of them.

 

Seemingly understanding the unspoken words behind the smile, Victor returned it with a tight squeeze of his hands. 

 

Snuggling his head closer to Yuuri’s, Victor whispered, “Training starts tomorrow at 7 a.m. sharp.”

**Author's Note:**

> aHHHHH i love this pairing so much already!!!! and its only episode one ono  
> feel free to find me on tumblr @ shingeki-no-kaneki & check out this rad comic of them i made  
> also im really sorry for my unfinished ereri fic r.i.p //o.o\\\


End file.
